Problems from the past
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Toothless found heavily injured night fury but did he will can to defend her from her past and to make better future for her. [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter[1] [EDITED] leave a review or PM if I missed something.**

 **[Author note]** its my first story so don't hate me and the English is my third language so don't hate me for the grammar or if I repeat something too much but I too don't have and a lot of free time for this story to check everything I will make the second Chapter better

 **[Toothless POV]**

I was bored from this life on alpha dragon but and there wasn't what else to do every day was same like the previous helping on the villagers and on the other dragons with their problems it was cool at first but now its annoying on me on me was missing the flying with my best friend Hiccup.

So I get my saddle and I didn't leave Hiccup to leave his house and he say "what's wrong with you why you don't let me to I leave my house and why you get this saddle?" and I looked at him and then pushed him and he say "I guess you want to we fly?" and I pushed him again and he say "hey, buddy I guess you want to we search for new island and dragons?" and I smiled to him and he put the saddle on me and we take off.

I and hiccup was searching for new islands we was flying from two hours we finally we found a big island and we land on this island because we was tired from the long flight and on the next day we check the island for new dragons but we didn't found any dragons so we go to look the island and it was really nice here has everything for life big forests rivers full with fish and caves in what you can live this island was just great.

And we start to search for new islands but I was bored only to fly and to land on everyone island what we saw so I try to reach the my maximal speed but I remember if I do it Hiccup will be blown out of me but I didn't worry about this because he was with his wingsuit but it didn't help on him to hold on me and the wind blow him out but I didn't stop to accelerate and I didn't worry about him we was really high but from nowhere arrive a storm so I dive to catch him before he be hit from thunder and we land on the island under us and we hide in first cave what we saw this storm was really strong and it almost flood the cave and we try to close the cave with small stones but it was hopeless so I close the cave with my wing and I told myself "one time from long time to I leave this island called Berk and to have fun with my best friend and it will be ruined from the rain" but there was have a bigger problem we was in cave and the rain didn't stop with hours and if I move my wing the water will drown us so I was have to think how to I move my wing without the water drown us or to die when the air end I finally found how to we leave without we die so I put hiccup under in my right wing and then I open the cave and the water fill the cave for a seconds and I was need grovel it wasn't easy but somehow we leave it and I open my right wing and he leave and he said "thanks, bud" and I smiled to him next this we make small camp with small campfire and i go to sleep because I was really tired.

on the next day we returned to Berk because we was need supplies and too check is there have any problems but there wasn't have any problems so we get what we need and we again start to searching for new islands until we were flying we saw a lot of islands but they was but they were very small so we skipped them but after a while we found really big island but we checked it from the air for any signs for life but I didn't saw something so I land on the beach and next this hiccup became from me and start to draw something so I go to check the island it was cool while I walked around the island I saw strange creatures I thought that creature was dead because near it was have river from a blood so I go close to it and I pushed it with my nose to convince myself that is dead but when I pushed it, it jumped on my back and yelled "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME" I died from fear just before a second it was dead and now it was on my back and my heart start to beat like a crazy when I calm down I look at her and I saw she too was a night fury and I said "what you mean, I just walked around and I saw you so I just checked did you are still alive."

and she said "you saw did I am alive so now go away!"

I said "but you are heavily injured you need help or you will die I will take you to a small camp and there they will heal you."

and she said "why you care too much for me?"

I said "because night fury's need to help each others."

and she said "good I will come with you only because I'm injured."

I said "are you are afraid from humans?" and she looked at me.

and she said "not really but why you ask me this?"

I said "no reason I just asked."

and she said " so will we go or no?"

I said "yes but before this I want to ask you two things."

and she said "yes ask me."

I said "the first is did you can to fly on your own and the seconds is there any problem if I show you to my human?"

and she said "no I cant to fly because my left wing hurts me and I guess its not a problem to show me to your human."

I said "I will go to get him."

and she said "but I was think we will go to him not I wait you here."

I looked at her and I say "I will come back how much fast I can and sorry for making you to wait here."

So I returned to Hiccup and he still was drawing I go to him and pushed him and he say "hey bud where you was at this all time?" I looked at him and smiled and he say "you smiles I guess there is nothing interesting on this island" I looked at him and then I grabbed his leg with my mouth and started to drag on the ground he say "hey drop me down what are you doing?" and I start to walk slow to her.

When we arrive to her and Hiccup say "oh god I can't believe there is second night fury you are not alone bud!" I smiled to him and I say to her "its the my human he will check you and he will help you to can fly again." and she say "wait when you ask did I'm afraid from humans I didn't think you will arrive with human who will touch me!" I say "sorry I forgot for this so did you will allow him to help you or no?" and she say "I guess but if he hurt me I will kill him!" then I say "thrust me he know what he do" then she say "why you thrust on him too much the humans killing dragons." and I say "yes they killing us but this human is different".

When Hiccup done with the check he say "you are have broke your left wing but I guess you gonna be better but we will need to transport you somehow." then he complete "I have idea bud you will transport me to Berk and next this you will come back to get her".

So he jumped on my back and say "lets we go bud" and I take off when we was almost arrived on Berk I feel strange is it possible to be because her it was impossible I just meet her and I didn't know nothing about her so I suppressed this feeling and I land on Berk Hiccup go to his house to prepare the things what on him will need to help on her and I take off from Berk to get her but when I arrive she was asleep and I was need to be careful really careful to don't wake up her  
somehow I transport her to Hiccup's house but the hardest part from this was to I put her inside without I wake up her but I did it and Hiccup put on her bandage to hold the wing motionless I and go to sleep.

 **I bet you guys liked it I will continue it when I can and I will try to make the next** **Chapter smaller because this one become really big.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter[2] [EDITED]**

 **[The Female Dragon POV]**

I wake up in wooden box I started to panic because I feel asleep on ground on island and I now wake up in wooden box but I cant move my left wing because there is was have a bandage but I'm surprised how they post it without they wake up me but from nowhere someone say "so I see your awake." and I hide in the corner.

"who is there?" I almost yelled

I couldn't see him the room was very shady then he say "you will stay here for two or three weeks and if you leave...it don't will be good!" I start to panic what was the reason he want to I stay here but I say "w-why you want to I stay here?" then he say "just believe me you need to stay here and if you leave it don't will be good for you" and then he leave. I started to think what he we will do to me, I am now weak and injured I can't to protect myself so he can kill me without a problem so I go to open the door and run away but then I hear footsteps and I returned back in the corner of this wooden box then he come again and asked me "are you are hungry?"  
I say "no I'm not hungry!" but I lied him I was really hungry then he say "alright I will come back later." I was thinking for what I need to him but there wasn't something else what to do then my stomach starts to hurt then I go to sleep a bit before he come again but my stomach started to hurt stronger and stronger so I go to check is there have something what I can eat in this wooden box but there wasn't have anything what I can to eat so I go to the door and I open it little but outside was have only forest and one small path so I leave the wooden box but then I hear something to landing so I returned a bit to look is it him but when he leave the wooden box he was seems angry and then I hide and I start to panic what he will do to me if he found me so I start to run far and far away and then I found a beach I try to catch some fist but I failed so I start again to run and then I found a village there was and another dragons but I didn't care for them I was need fish but I didn't found so I attack one from the dragons on this island and steal his barrel with fish when I eat all from the fish in this barrel I again run away and hide in one from this wooden boxes but when I enter there was have small human who was watching at me but I ignored him and I go in the corner on this wooden box and I fell asleep.

Someone say "wake up." and pushed me when I wake up it was strange dragon with four wings and he say "Hello,are you are alright?" I say "who are you?" and he say "oh sorry, I am Cloudjumper and there is someone who want to talk with you." and I say "who is he?" and he reply "he will come next few minutes wait him outside." and I leave the wooden box but then I saw the dragon from the wooden box and he yelled "WHY YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE I TOLD YOU TO DONT LEAVE IT IAM SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL DAY." I scared is he gonna kill me now or he gonna torture me, I say "I-I am s-sorry don't k-kill me or h-hurt me please." he say "and why you attack other dragon for food I clearly asked you did you are hungry and you say no why you lied me!" I was really scare and I say "I am s-sorry d-don't hurt me p-please I didn't can to trust y-you." then Cloudjumper come from the wooden box and say "alright alpha Toothless I will go to check the dragons." and I say "is t-this your n-name?" and he say "yes that's it now you say your." I say "no I don't will tell you my name." and he say "alright now return to the house from what you escape I will come later." and I say "what is this house?" ad he say" that's the name of the wooden boxes." and I say him "thanks." and I returned back to this on what they telling house and when I enter there was have food and water but I didn't was hungry so I drink only the water and then he come and say "you make me really angry when you leave this house I told you to don't do it so can you say me why you did it?" I say "I didn't want to make you angry I was fell like I will die from hunger so I just try to found something what to eat and to return in this house before you come but I failed." and he say "whatever, but why you attack another dragon" I say "because I saw him to eat fish and I asked him for little fish but he didn't give me so I attacked him I didn't want to hurt him but at normal I'm peaceful." and he say "there we don't support the fights between dragons we are trying to make this village a better place for the dragons and humans." and I say "sorry but is there have any place from where I can get fish?" and he smile and say "yes there have feeding station for the dragons and you can get barrels with fish every day." and I say "can you show me it?" and he said "I'm sorry but every dragon on this island ask questions who are you and from where you come." and I say him "is there have something what to do because its boring to be only in this small house." and he say "yes there have what to do but for you will be better to stay here" and then Cloudjumper come inside and say "alpha Toothless you need to come there is small fight between two dragon near the great hall." and he say "I will come back later you stay here." and they leave.

 **I bet you guys liked it and see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter[3] [EDITED]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

We go to the great hall and I saw two monstrous nightmares fighting for a barrel with fish so I land and say "what is the problem here and please talk one by one." and they say.

"I was carrying this barrel to my human's house to I can have dinner and this dragon stole by barrel."

I say "alright...so now you say why you attack him."

"I wasn't have what to dinner so I go to the feeding station but they said than there is no more fish so I try to catch some fish but it wasn't enough and I attacked him but I didn't think you will do something because I saw you to do nothing when another dragon like you almost killed another for food."

and I yelled "YOU SEE ONLY THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE AND THIS DRAGON IS ALREADY KICKED OUT FROM THIS ISLAND." I lied him because I was cant to say the true because it don't will be good for the peace on this island.

and he say "I didn't know you kicked out this dragon I'm sorry alpha."and I say "alright...you will give on him a bit from your fish to him and if I hear something like this again from you two, you two will be punished."

So I returned to Hiccup's house because I was really tired and I was too much angry so I didn't want see nobody except my best friend Hiccup, so I was want to play with him but he was busy to make a blueprints for new feeding station because there have too much new dragons for what don't have food so I wasn't have what to do so I go on the roof and start to watch the stars and to think about the female dragon 'she is strange but she look beautiful but why I think this for her I don't know nothing about her I'm more interested why she was heavily injured when we meet whatever I will ask her tomorrow' and I returned back in the house and I fell asleep.

When I wake up I needed to make my daily tasks before I can ask her so I start with the first task it was to I catch fish for the other dragons there are and fishers but I catch fish faster so I go to the my next task it was to count the eggs and the small dragons but I left this on Cloudjumper because he do it faster so my next task is to check the food and the food storage and the last task is to listen the complaints of the other dragons when I listened and the last complaint I go to her and when I open the door she say.

"where you was?"

I say "I was busy with my tasks."

she say "good but is there have something what to I eat because I'm really hungry?"

I say "ahh, I'm sorry I forgot to bring you food oh and I have to go."

she say "good but here you will go this time I mean did you will come back today?"

I say "yes I will come again and I go to bring you food I will come back next few minutes."

she say "thank you."

I smiled to her and I leave her to get food for her but then I saw Hiccup and he say "hey, bud for where you are going?" I stop and smiled to him and he say "I hope you already eat your breakfast because we replace the fish and we start to build the bigger food station" I wanted to ask him where they replace it was I can't so I just smiled to him.

I found barrel but it was empty so I was need to go to the sea and catch fish for her, when I finally fill it I returned to her.

she say "thanks for the fish."

I smiled and say "how you feel?"

she say "what do you mean?"

I say " mean how is your wing."

she say "its good I think I can to fly but I'm not sure."

I say " good but I wanted to ask you something..."

she ask "what you want to ask me?"

I say "don't understand me wrong but why you was heavily injured when we meet?" she looked at the ground and she started to cry.

she say "its n-not your p-problem please l-leave me a-alone!"

I say "please you tell me."

she say "no, its my personal problem and I will deal with it somehow."

I say "I can to help you."

and she say "no, it will kill you, but I will deal with it, it ruined my life and everyone who I loved now is dead."

I felt bad for her and leave her alone I started to think what it can to be it to make her to cry only when I ask her.

On the next day I go to her to ask did she fell better today and to say sorry to her, but when I go to the house it was empty so I start to searching for her and I finally found her on the beach but she was drawing something she was removed the bandage and her wing was looking fixed from far but I didn't want to worry her because she probably was have enough problems, so I go to help on Hiccup with this new feeding station.

When I go to him they was digging big hole and they was putting stones for walls so I helped to they transport the stones when they dig the hole and put the stones they start to make the building they send me to I get four massive wooden planks they was really heavy when I retuned they get the planks and cut them and finally we done the building was two times bigger then the old one but there still was have one big problem the storage was empty so I was need to catch fish.

While I was catching fish I saw her to go back to the house so I land on the beach because I was interested what she drawing whole day, on this drawing was have two bigger dragons and two smaller I was surprised is this possible to it be her family but I was have another work so I didn't have time to think about this.

After two hours when I finally fill the feeding center I so I get small barrel with fish and I go to her when I enter I say "hello, how are you today and today I bring you dinner?"

she say "thanks, I'm good."

I say "where is your bandage?"

she say "I remove it today."

I say "why you remove it?"

she say "because I was angry and my wing was better."

I say "its good did you can to fly?"

she say " yes but on small range."

I say "I say you today to draw something what was it?"

she say "its was my family?" and she looked at the ground

I say "did you will return to them when you can to fly again"

she say "I can't."

I say "why you cant to go back to them?"

she say "I already tell you why I cant."

I say "whatever, I just come to say you sorry for yesterday."

she say "its not problem."

I say "good now I have to go I will come back tomorrow."

And I returned back to Hiccup's house when I enter Hiccup say " hello bud, thanks for helping us to build the new feeding center and to fill it" I smiled to him but I was tired so I go to my rock and I fell asleep.

 **I bet it don't was boring so see ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter[4] [EDITED]**

 **[The Female Dragon POV]**

I hear something familiar and I feel something what didn't leave me to sleep so I leave the house and I go the village just to check where live Toothless and not next long I found Cloudujumper and I say to him "hello Cloundjumper." and he say "hello how I can help you?" I smiled to him and I say "can you say me where live the Toothless?" and he say "go only ahead and go in the biggest house." and I say "thanks Cloudjumper" so I go to his house but it was empty, I found stairs to the second floor but I didn't was sure did he will be happy to see me at this time so I remind to wake up him but I didn't think he and his human sleep in one room. I go in the corridor and I fell asleep.

I was dreaming really cool dream when something metal hit me, it was really cold and wake up me from the first time I turned to see what hit me and I saw the friend of Toothless, he was surprised to see me in the house and he say "ahh, I dint saw you." I didn't know how they communicate so I just rolled my eyes and I stand up and I go to the room where they was sleeping and I found a big barrel full with fish so I eat it and I go to the first floor but there was have one and another human he was bigger than this small human, the smaller human was calling on him dad but I didn't leave the house because I was interested how they communicate but the small human leave the house before he wake up so I try to do the same but I failed when he say.

"hello what you do here?"

I say "I didn't to sleep."

he say "why you can't to sleep?"

I say "because I hear something what didn't leave me to sleep."

he say "what was it, I mean why it scared you?"

I say "it hurt me before long time."

he ask "how it hurt you?" I look to the ground and I didn't answer because I didn't want to remind what happened.

I say "is there have something what to I do here?"

he think a bit and say "yes there have what to do."

I say "what is it?"

he say "did you can to lift heavy things?"

I say "yes, I think."

he say "alright you will help me today with the transporting on the fish did you will come?"

and I say "yes I will come."

Until we was walking to the harbor I start to think for him 'he is funny at his own way and I like him but I cant stay here for long so I need to escape it will be better for him I bet he will found someone who will be better for him...I will do this today whatever and to happen' when we arrive he say "I will catch the fish, you will transport it." I say "alright but you didn't say where to I transport it?" and he told me where to I go.

When we done he say "thanks for helping me." I say "it wasn't problem." and he say "wanna I show you one place?" I smiled to him and I say "what is this place?"

he say don't worry you will like it just follow me" so I followed him to this place, when we come he say "you like this place?" I say "yes its beautiful." and he say "you want to we be here all day?" I say "maybe, I mean its better then the house." and he smiled and say "wanna we sunbathing?" I didn't know what is this so I just was copying him and it was cool. After two hours he say "you know my name but I don't know your name." so I finally say on him my name "my name is Snowfire." and he say "you have cool name." and I say "thanks." and he say "I'm sorry to ask you this again but why you was heavily injured when we meet or you want to I start first with my story?" I look to the ground and I say "you start first.".

and he start first "I and few another dragons we raid this village for food, I didn't want to kill humans so I was destroying the towers and then someone shot me down and I crash in few trees before I hit the ground I was really scare for my life but there nobody come so I fell asleep and on the next day there was have one small human with knife he get it and say 'my dad finally will can to be proud with me' I was think he gonna kill me so I close my eyes but he didn't kill me he just cut the ropes so I pushed him to one scale and I almost didn't kill him, I try to escape from this cave but I was cant to fly because my left tail fin was fall from me when I crash in the trees but this human didn't stop to come every day and one day he come with prototype on my tail it didn't work from first time but he fixed it and we finally was can to fly, the first time when we try it was terrible we crash in few scales but on the next day it was better so we research the my height on what I can to fly he was really amazed from this what he saw, he didn't want to we return but he was need to go to his home so he return me to this cave and I try to escape until the night but I was can't fly without him so I was need to wait him to we can fly, on the next day he come with barrel full with fish but I saw sea snake, he saw it and he throw it in the lake and I eat all of the fish and I saw him to watch me how I eat so I puke one fish and he eat it I didn't think he will understand me but he did, on the next day he was have to fight with another dragon I hear him to scream from panic so I go to save him, when I go to him there was have and another Viking but they attacked me so I just was defending my self but they catch me and used me to found the red Queen but their plan failed so I was need to fight with the red queen I beat her but she explode and the small boy fall from me and the flames burn my new fabric tail fin I was need to catch the boy because his skin didn't was fire resistance I was need to catch him before he burn, I didn't think a lot what will happened with me so I catch him a second before he enter in the flames, and when we fall on the ground I feel like I'm half died and half alive the other humans come closer to me and I open my wings and they get the boy, I wake up in house and the boy was lose his leg but it was better then the life and that start the our friendship with this boy."

I say "sad story but is it easy to fly with this fabric tail fin?"

he say "its hard at start but later its easy."

I say "I bet its time for my story." and I look to the ground.

he say "yes its your turn."

and I start "I was flying with my brother, my parents was on the ground and they was talking about something, so we was racing with my brother he was bigger then me and he was faster and he was doing every thing better then me but I never give up, me and my was doing race who will go to the mountain and return to our parents first but when we go to the mountain I saw unfamiliar dragon but I ignored him but when we start to going low I become faster then my brother because I'm smaller and more aerodynamic so I go first to my parents but I saw my brother didn't was here so I go to check where did he go and when I go on the top of the mountain and I saw him to fight with the dragon who I saw so I return to my parents to say on them and I say to my parents "MOM, DAD MY BROTHER WAS ATTACKED FROM ONE DRAGON WE NEED TO SAVE HIM." so we go how much fast we can my parents go to help on him but he was heavily injured my parents attacked him and I go to check how is my brother but when I go to him it was too late I feel really sad and I start to cry when I hear my dad to say "snowfire run away and don't look at back" but I didn't listen him I look back and I saw him, he was almost dead but he still was fighting, when he died I feel really lonely and I didn't think a lot and I attacked him, and he say "YOU ARE DEAD NOW" and I say "I DON'T CARE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND NOW I DON'T CARE DID I WILL SURVIVE OR I WILL DIE" he laugh and he lay on me I was can't to breath and he say "I WILL LET YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN AND NEXT THIS IF I CATCH YOU, I WILL KILL YOU" so I try to fly but I was breathing really heavy and it was hard to fly and when he count to five he start to shot me with fire ball I do my best to I run from them but one of them hit me and I fall and he again lay on me and he start to bite me it was really painful so I played as dead and he leave me, I was really injured but next time everything become normal but I didn't have family who to take care of me and to help me for the hard moments I was running from seven years when I found him again next this he say "YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, I WILL FIX MY MISTAKE" and he attack me again but this time I was can to protect myself and he didn't kill me but he say he will be back and next this you found me"

he look at me and say "don't worry I will protect you from him I promise you."

and I say on him "did you remember when you found me in your house?"

and he say "yes I remember you say you are was cant to sleep."

I say "yes because I hear him so I run to your house to I hide."

he say "I'm sorry for your family."

I say "lets we sleep it was a long day."

he say "yes."

so we go under the stones and he hug me but it was small problem, I waited to he to fall asleep and when this happen I do the my plan but before I leave him I say quietly to him "I'm sorry but I have to go it will be better for you and your friends...bye for forever, I never will forget what you did for me." and I take off.

 **I bet you guys like this chapter soon will have new.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter[5] [EDITED]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she wasn't here so I go to search for her in the house but she wasn't in the house so I go to the village and I go to the feeding stantion but she wasn't was here so I try to found her in my house but she wasn't was in my house when I leave the house I saw Cloudjumper and I ask him "did you know where is the dragon who I found before a week" he say "No I didn't saw her today, is there have any problem" I say "no there are no problems and I just ask you" next this I go to the harbor for but she wasn't was here too but I hear two dragons to talk how they saw strange creature like me to leave the island in midnight I didn't trust on this dragons because they was the biggest liars on the island, there already became afternoon and there still wasn't have any traces from her so I go to search for her, she is still injured and she can't to fly on long ranges so I go to search on the islands near Berk but I don't found her so start to search for her on every island who I know, when I go to the most far island who I know, I saw bloody body lying on the beach I feel really sad but when I land to look is this she I saw it wasn't was her and I feel a bit better but I really tired but I was need to found her because if this dragon for what she was talking about found her first she is dead.

I didn't found her on the island who I know so I start to search for her on unknown islands, there was have a lot of nice islands but I don't have time, I cross near really strange island it was made only from stone, I land on it and when I land someone behind me say "WHAT YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR ON MY ISLAND?" when I look at he was really ugly but I didn't was have time for this and I say "I'm flying from five hours I just want to take а break for a bit." and he say "CATCH HIM." and something like ten dragons jumped on my back, I was can't to hold them and I fall but when I touch the ground I feel something what I never before was feeling, I was feeling like I can kill everyone of them only with one shot but I didn't attack them, I only say "let me go!" and he say "NEVER NOW YOU WILL BECOME ONE FROM US IF YOU CANSEL WE WILL KILL YOU." I say "NEVER!" and he say "IT WAS YOUR THE YOUR OWN CHOICE, KILL HIM!" and they attacked me, and I feel again furious but I still didn't want to fight but when one of them shot me, I lose control over my body and when I again take control over my body everyone of this dragons who attacked me was lying dead on the ground, I was surprised from this what I saw I was lose control only for few moments and when I take control again everyone was dead, I didn't know what happened or how it happened, but I didn't care a lot so I take off again next a hour I found another female dragon she was friendly so I say "hello, I'm flying from a six hours and I'm tired so can I sleep here tonight" she say "I don't think it gonna be problem" and I say "thanks" and I enter in her cave, it was big but I go to the right corner because I'm just guest here, and she say "did you need something" I say "no, tomorrow I will leave" and I lay down and I fell asleep.

When I wake up, she don't was in the cave so I leave it and I saw her to her fly near the cave do I go to her and I say "thanks for letting me to sleep in your cave." and she say "it don't was problem." I say "alright, now I have to go so goodbye." and she say "where are you going." I say "sorry but its personal." and I leave her I didn't care a lot for her so I continued to search for Snowfire because probably she was in danger.

I was need to found her how much fast I can, but I was hungry and finally next a hour I found island with river and I land near the river and I catch some fish and I eat it next this I take off, now I was flying from four hours without break so I was need to make small break for my luck under me was have small island, when I land on it was have traces I look careful and this was her traces and I told myself "I finally found something from her." I was really happy but found something what to shows I'm on right way.

So I follow the way what the traces was show, I bet I will found her before something bad to happened.

 **I didn't have a lot of free time to write this, so see ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter[6] [EDITED]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I'm flying from two days, I make small breaks on the islands under me because its not easy when your wing hurts you, but I was really tired so I land on the first island who I saw, when I land on the island my first work was to I hide if Toothless is searching for me, when I hide I lay and fell asleep because I was really tired.

When I wake up I go to the beach and I catch few fishes I eat them and I take off from this island, I now fly from few hours and its painfully but its better when you fly high , next few minutes I saw Toothless he was flying under me, he shot one fire ball in front of him I look at the ball and the flame was purple and when the ball explode he start to lighting in blue and he accelerate his speed and he cross the sound barrier, I was surprised from this what I saw right now, I was want and I to try this and I did the best what I can do but I failed, is it possible to he be a special dragon.

After three hour of flying I was tired, thirsty and hungry so I land on the island in front of me, when I land my first work was to I found mountain sheep and I eat it next this I go to the beach and I drink some water from the sea and next this I hide in the forest and I fell asleep.

When I wake up I go to the beach and I saw Toothless he was sleeping on the beach I was want to see from closer what is the special in him I careful look at him but he didn't have something more than me, I was want to ask him how he make it but this time I didn't run away this time I hide in the forest and I start to wait him to wake up, when he wake up he say "one more day in searching for her, whatever I bet I will found her today before something bad to happened with her" he shook his head and go to drink water from the sea, I was want to go to him and to say ' I'm here and I'm fine' but I can't to do this to him, he likes me and I likes him but everyone who I loved now is dead so I don't want to he die because of me, so I just start to waiting him to leave the island, when he leave the island I go to the beach and I drink some water before I take off from this island.

I'm flying from a hour and I was want to break for a bit on one really big island, but there was have another dragon he was male but he didn't was friendly, but I didn't have what to do so I stay with him but didn't stop to make me compliments but it don't work at me and after few hours I say to him "I have to go." and he say "where you will go?" and I say "its personal and this with the compliments don't work with me!" and I run from him.

I'm flying now from a four hours, but I'm feeling like something is gonna happened but I didn't know what, but this don't stop me to I fly all day, when it become dark I land on the first island what I saw, I again hide in the forest and I lay on the ground and I was thinking about Toothless 'did he give up or he still is searching for me' I feel thirsty and I go to look is there have any river or something else, and I finally found river, the river was full with fish so I didn't only drink a water I eat and few fishes and I return again in my hideout when I hear something to land not far away from me so I go to check what it was, this was again Toothless and I told myself 'how is it possible to he know where I'm its weird' and I turn back but I accidentally step on one small stick and it cracked and Toothless say "who is here?" I panicked and I start to run when he make signal shot but the explosion throw enough light to he can see me, and he say "hey don't run I didn't want to scare you come back." and he start to run behind me, I didn't know what to do so I start to run faster and faster when I tripped in one tree and I fell he come and say "are you are alright?" I say "yes I think." and next this he say "why you was running from me?" I say "its not safe for you, you are special dragon I saw you how you start to lighting in blue and you cross the sound barrier, I hope you will found someone how will be better for you." and he say "what do you mean with this 'I hope you will found someone wo will be better for you' I don't want nobody else than you." and I say "just leave me here and forget for me, did you will can to do it for me?" and he say " did you remember when I promised to I protect you from this this dragon I never will leave you alone when you are with me?" and I say "yes I remember." and he say "trust me I will be forever next to you and I don't will let anybody to hurt you." I smiled to him, he make me to feel safe and I say "thank you for saving my ruined life." he smiled and say "now we will sleep here tomorrow we will return to Berk." I look at him and I say "what is Berk?" and he say "its the name on the island on what I live." and I say "I'm really tired did we will go to sleep now." and he say "yes, lets we go, I'm too really tired."

 **I bet you guys liked this c** **hapter and there will have new soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter[7] [EDITED]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we go to her small hideout she say "its not enough big for me and you." and I say "this is not a problem." and I hug her because it was cold and I fell asleep, something wake me up I was feeling like someone is watching me and I say "who is here?" and he say "SHE IS NOT YOUR SHE IS MY, AND IF YOU DONT LEFT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" I say "but she is not and your." and he say "YES BECAUSE SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME!" I say "probably she have a reason to left you?" and he say "I WILL COME BACK AND IF I SAW YOU WITH HER YOU WILL SORRY." and I fell asleep again.

When I wake up she still was sleeping so I careful move my wing and I go to catch some fish for breakfast, when I catch enough fish for me and her I go to wake up her but when I go she already was awake so I say "good morning, you want breakfast?" and she say "good morning and to you, yes I'm hungry." and I give the fish to her and she smiled to me, when she eat her fish I say "wanna we go now?" and she say "yes."

We are flying from a hour and I was bored so I say "wanna we make now one race :flight on two hundred meters who arrive first he win:?" she say "I accept the challenge!" we tied and I say "are you are ready?" and she say "yes I'm." and I say "alright lets we start." she was faster than me, and I say "only this you can do?" and I caught up her, and she say "oh no, oh no, you don't time to see my best!" and she overtook me, so I shot a fire ball in front of me and I start to lighting, but I stop it because I didn't want to cheat, so I do my best and I finally caught up her but when we get close to the two hundred meters I a bit slow down and I let her to win and we continue to we fly but Berk didn't was close.

When we arrived to Berk after seven hours flight, when we land I say "so what we will do now?" and she was going to say something but Cloudjumper come and say "hey Toothless, where you was, there was have a few battles but I stop them." and I say "good, is there have something else what I missed?" and he say "No." and I say "alright now you can to go." and he gone and I complete my conversation with her, and she say "I wanted to ask you how you make this with the lighting is it have something with the fireball?" and I say "no it don't have, I shot the fire ball for style but its not easy to make it, and when you make it its cool but when you stop you will be really tired." and she say "I just want to you learn me how to I do it." and I say "I will try but tomorrow now I'm tired from this seven hours flight." and she say "alright, so now what we will do?" I say "I gonna get some fish because I'm hungry and I gonna sleep because I'm tired from the flight?" and she say "and I'm hungry and tired so I will come with you." so we go to the feeding center to we get fish and when we eat it, I say "so now where we will sleep" and she say "I wanna we go to the cave what you show me." and I say "alright lets we go." I don't like to sleep in caves but I don't care at all, and when we go to the cave she say "so where we will sleep?" I say "wanna we go under the stones?" and she say "alright, lets we go.".

Until I was sleeping she start to run and screams 'brother don't leave me again please' I try to say on her to stop but it was hopeless she still was asleep, so I try to ignore her, and she hit her head in the wall and she fall, I laughed a bit and I return to sleep.

When I wake up she still was sleeping so I go to wake up her, when I wake up her, she say "can now you learn me how to I do it too?" and I say "later I promise, now let's we get some fish for breakfast you need to eat before do it." and she say "alright let's we go." she was really happy and she say "where you will learn me to I do it?" and I say "in the air.", we finally arrived to the feeding station and I get two barrels with fish for me and her, when we done with the breakfast I say "let's now I learn how to do it." and she smiled and we take off, when we go enough high I say "now concentrate and listen careful now I will go ahead and follow my steps :don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes: and you start to lighting." and she say "is this all what I need to do?" and I say "yes." and I say "now try to do it." and she failed and I say "try again." and she try again but she again failed and I say "try again the third time is on luck." and she finally do it, and she start to scream "YES I DID IT." and she was really happy when I caught up her, she say "thank you Toothless." I smiled to her and I say "how was the feeling?" and she say "it was awesome." and I say "this don't only upgrade the speed it upgrade and the power on the blast when you shot." and she "how much dragons know about this too?" and I say "I don't know, but I don't think we are a lot because only a few dragons can do it." and she say "alright, you know something else like this?" and I say "yes I know, wanna I show you one really cool river it makes your skin to light in white." and she say "YES I WANT." and I say "you like the lighting tricks." and she say "yes I like the lighting things." and I say "let's we go its not really far."

When we arrived on the island she say "where is the river?" and I say "follow me." until we was walking I say on her "don't drink the water because its venom." when we arrived to the river she say "so how I will start to lighting when its venom?" I say "just jump in and next this leave." and she say "you do it first." so I jump in the river and I leave and she say "you look awesome its my turn!" and she jump in the water and when she leave she was lighting in light blue and she say "how I look?" and I say "you look awesome." and she say "how much time I will light?" and I say "two or three hours." and she say "you know another light tricks?" and I say "no, wanna we return to Berk?" and she say "why you want to we return?" and I say "I have to done something." and she say "alright."

When we arrived on Berk I say on her "go and do whatever you want to do I will come later." and she smiled and next this I go to Cloudjumper and I say "is there have something what I missed today?" and he say "no you didn't missed nothing." and I say "go and tell on the others to come to the great hall." and he say "alright I will tell on them." and I go to the great hall, when the others come I was want to talk with them but they didn't stop to ask why I'm lighting in white, maybe I was need to wait two three hours before I do this but it didn't was problem, I say "alright guys calm down I want to say something." and they all stop to talk, I continue " I found another night fury, you guys will see her tomorrow or next few days, that's all any questions?" and one of them say "do you like her?" and I say "I don't will answer on this, someone want to ask me something else?" but nobody ask me something so I say "alright that was all now everyone is free." and I go to found her, when I found her, she was in the cave and she was asleep, and I fell asleep because I too was tired.

 **I didn't have enough time to write this** **Chapter, so I bet you guys liked it and see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter [8] [EDITED]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up he still was sleeping because it was midnight, I didn't want to sleep so I go to the village and there was have a few dragons and they was talking about something but I didn't care I was want to test this with the lighting and how upgrade the blast when you shot so I go to the mountain and I go on safe range and I shot the mountain but when the fire ball hit the mountain the shock wave almost blow me from the mountain but when the smoke gone I check the place where I shot and there was have a big hole in the mountain and I was surprised he didn't say its too much powerful I was think it make the blast a bit stronger but this what I saw surprised me so much, now I can to destroy everything, and next this I try normal shot on the mountain but there didn't have any trace from the shot, I didn't know what to say this Toothless learn me how to I protect myself from everybody who attack me, when I was flying back to the cave, someone hit my wing and I start to falling and I hit the ground it was really painful and he land next to me it was Toothless and I say "why you did it?" and he say "why you didn't say you want to test it, now you wake up everybody on this island!" and I say "its not a reason to do this!" and he say " I know but now you need to hide because the others are a bit angry and they think someone is attacking us." and I say "alright I will hide but I want to ask you something." and he say "later, I now will go to calm down the others." and he go to the others, I didn't hide I was want to hear what they are saying, when he come back I say "I wanted to ask you, what will happened if I shot someone with this until I'm lighting?" and he say "I don't know but on theory he will die because the impact force will be really strong and the shock wave will hurt and you." and I say "I already know for the shock wave it almost to blow me from the mountain." he laughed a bit and say "whatever wanna we go back to sleep?" and I say "yes lets we go."

When I wake up I was feeling strange like something big is gonna happened today and I didn't know what is it, and I go to found Toothless because he wake up early, when I finally found him and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "I'm good." and he say "go and get two barrels from the harbor and transport them to the feeding station and next this come to the great hall." and I say "where is this great hall?" and he say "its the building in the mountain." and he say "now go I have to go." and he go to this great hall, so I go to the harbor and I get the barrels and I transport them to the feeding station, and next this I go to the great hall but there was have a lot of dragons and I go to Toothless, and he say "alright guys there is the dragon who I found before a week." and they all start to ask "how you found her?" "why you didn't say more early?" "where you found her?" and he say "calm down guys I just wanted to I show her to all of you, now everybody is free." and he say "wanna we do something?" and I say "wanna we fly?" and he smiled and say "alright let's we go."

We are flying from a hour and I saw a island what I didn't want to see again and then he say "wanna we land here?" and I say "no!" and he say "why, you don't want to we land here?" and I say "I just don't want to we land here." and he say "alright, you fly I will land." I rolled my eyes and I say "good, I will land.", when we land he say "why you didn't want to we land here, this island is cool." and I say "you remember when you wanted to I talk for my past?" and he say "yes I remember." and I say "its the place where everything happened." and he say "oh, can you show me the place where you was living before?" and I say "good, let's we go." and when we arrived to the cave he say "its really big cave." but I didn't answer and when we enter, all memories come back and I feel really sad but I didn't want to cry in front of him so I stop the tears and someone land behind us and say "GO AWAY FROM MY CAVE!" and I become really angry when he say this, and I say "YOUR CAVE, IT'S MY CAVE!" next this he say "IT'S NOT YOUR CAVE, NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" and Toothless say "enough let's we leave him." but I ignored him and I say on the dragon "BETTER LEAVE MY CAVE!" and he say "NEVER!" and I become really furious, and I start to lighting and I prepared to shot when Toothless say "ENOUGH, YOU WILL KILL ALL OF US!" and he pushed me, and I missed and Toothless say "calm down!" and I say to Toothless "sorry, I just lose control." and Toothless say "alright, lets we leave him alone." and I say to the dragon "hold the cave I don't need it." and I say to Toothless "this dragon seems me a familiar but I can't remember from where, whatever, wanna I show you where the fight was?" and Toothless say "yes, if you want." and I say to him "let's we go."

When we arrived to the place nothing was changed the trees and the holes and the blood drops still was here, and I become sad again and he say "don't worry, now you are on safe with me." and I say to him "thanks for everything what you did for me." and he say "don't worry, I never will leave you to feel this all pain again." and I was want to say on him 'I love you' but if he don't likes me, but I didn't care what he will say, and I say "I love you!" but he didn't answer, and I feel really sad because I found someone who to love after all what I experienced but he doesn't feel the same to me, and he say "yes I love you too but I just didn't know what to say." and I say "you are the first who I love after all what I experienced and you mean a lot for me." and he say "you too mean a lot for me, you are the first female night fury who I ever loved and liked." and I say "really?" and he say.

"yes, because I grow with my brother he was with two years bigger than me we didn't have a parents and every time when I asked him what happened with us parents he was starting to cry, I loved him so much but one day he changed he become really bad with me, he start to hit me and to bite me and I was crying every night and I started to hate him and one day I go to him and I say 'you was everything for me, I loved you so much but you changed and I now hate you' and I leave him and next three years I found this island called Berk."

and I say "this is sad, but why you didn't tell me this story when we was talking for the our past." and he say "because I didn't want to you know everything about me at the start." and I say "can you show me the place where you was living before?" and he say "yes but tomorrow because its far and I don't want to we do it today." and I say "wanna we now go to the cave on this island?" and he say "you go I want to stay alone for a bit, I will come later." so I go to the cave and the dragon still was here and I ask him "why you think this cave is your?" and the dragon say "because I grow here." and I start to think 'is this is possible to he be my brother but its impossible my brother was black with small scar on his left ear, but my brother died in front of me and this dragon is gray but he don't have left ear so I can't say is this is him or no' and I say "why you are gray I mean you was born at this way or you become gray?" and he say "I become gray." and I say "did you was have a sister?" and he say "yes she left me when I was needed her, an why you ask me this?" and I say "no reason I will stop if you want." and he "yes I want to you stop." and I say "alright I will stop." and I start to think again 'is this is possible to it be him I mean I didn't check did he was dead I only saw him to lying on the ground and I go to check my parents' so I say "sorry me but I wanted to ask you what is your name?" and he say "why you want to know my name?" and I say "please just tell me your name." and he say "Darkscale, you happy now?" and my heart just stop, it was him, it was my brother but I can't go and say 'hello I'm your sister' so I was need to think how to I say this to him, and next this Toothless come and he whispered to me "alright, did you want to we return or we will sleep here?" and I whispered to him "I wanna to we stay here." and he whispered to me "alright we will stay here.".

when they was sleeping I wanted to talk with my brother but there was have a small problem Toothless was hugged me, when I escape from him I go to my brother and I wake up him and I say on him "come out side I want to talk with you." when he come, he say "what you want?" and I say "did you don't remember me?" and he say "why it's supposed to I remember you?" and I say "b-because I-I'm the your sister." and he become angry and he say "SHE WAS KILLED DONT LIE ME!" and I say "its me trust me." and he say "if you are my sister then why you didn't come back to me, I still was alive I just was playing as dead." and I say "because when I come to check did you are alive, the dragon attacked me too but I survived." and he say "why you didn't come to me next this?" and I say "because I was think he killed everyone and I'm the last." and he say "whatever I trust you, so how are you now?" and I say "I'm fine, did you want to come with me?" and he say "no, I will stay here." and I say "you remember what you was telling me everyday?" and he say "yes I remember 'I will be forever with you' but everything changed, we was kids everything changed." and I say "please come back to me you was missing me everyday." and he say "no leave me alone I want to stay here!" and I say "you changed a lot, but if you remind you forever can come to back to me, I live on a island with village but the humans are friendly." and he say "whatever, I want to stay here." and he go back to the cave and he fell asleep, a bit later I too go back to the cave and I go back to Toothless.

 **I bet you guys like it, I know it was sad chapter and see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter [9] [EDITED]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go and catch some fish for breakfast, when I return in the cave she still was asleep so I wake up her and I say "good morning, do you want a breakfast?" and she say "yes I want." and I give on her the breakfast and she look to the another dragon and she go close to him and she say to him "hey, wake up I have breakfast for you." when he wake up he say "oh, its you." and she say to him "come to eat your breakfast." and she give the half from her breakfast to him, and I say "alright, lets we go." and she say to him "bye brother." I was surprised why she called on him brother, she say her brother is was killed, and she say to me "alright lets we go." and I say "how we will travel at the fast way or normal?" and she say "lets we travel with the fast way." and the another dragon become sad and I say to him "why you are sad?" and he say "for nothing." and he leave the cave and I say to her "whatever, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, she say "is this the your old home?" and I say "yes that's it." and I say "let's we look is there have someone." and she "this island looks creepy!" and I say "don't worry its probably abandoned." and she smiled, and I say "let's we look at the cave." and she say "let's we go.", when we go to the cave we saw two small night furies and I say to the biggest one "where are your parents?" and he say "why" and the smallest one say "they are in the cave." and I say "thanks." and the biggest say to the smallest "why you tell on them?" and we enter in the cave and I saw my brother he was with his mate but I'm still didn't forgive on him and he say "brother, I didn't think I will saw you again." and I say "don't be too much happy I come only because she was want to we visit my old home." and he look to the ground and he say "I was think you will forgive me for this." and Snowfire say "I will leave you guys." and next this the wife on my brother say "good idea I will come with you." and I say to my brother "why you did this to me, I was loving so much!" and he say "because I was want to make you stronger but when you say me you hate me and you leave you, I tried to found you but I failed, and about our parents they just abandoned us." and I say "why you just don't tell me this." and he say "whatever I don't want to we talk about this now lets we go to the children." and I say "alright but if we will talk about this better to be now because there don't will have another time!" and we leave the cave, when we leave I saw Snowfire to playing with the kids and she say "I like this kids." and I say to her "wanna we return now?" and she say "no I want to we stay." and I say "alright." and the children say "why you want to leave?" and my brother say "he want to they leave because he don't like me." and the kids say "why he don't like you?" and my brother say "because our past." and I say "don't worry kids we will stay here." and the children say "how much long you will stay here?" and I say "for a night and we will leave.".

After few hours my brother say "come I want to we talk." and I go to him, and he say "lets we fly a bit like a before." and we take off, and he say "I was want to make you stronger because I cant forever to protect you." and I say "you already say this and before we didn't talk a lot when we was flying!" and he say "you can't hate me forever, we are brothers." and I say "I don't hate you just its not the same." and he say "wanna we make one race like before?" and I say "yes, like before." and he say "alright :flight on three hundred meters:" and I say "lets we start.", he still was a bit faster but now I know how to beat him, and I say "you are slow." and he say "what do you mean you are behind me?" and I say "just watch." and I start to lighting and I accelerate, and he say "hey you cheat!" and for first time I beat him, he come after few minutes and he say "who learn you on this?" and I say "I alone found this." and he say "and how you do this?" and I say "don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes." and he say "is this all what I need to do?" and I say "yes." and he say "let me try." and he did it from the first time, and I say "what is the feeling?" and he say "its awesome?" and I say "wanna we return to the island?" and he say "later, what are the your achievements in the life?" and I say "I beat the red death, I become the alpha on my island, I declare peace between the humans and dragons on my island and I found her." and he say "you done a lot in your life." and I say "what are the your achievements in the life?" and he say "I didn't do a lot but I found the love of my life and now I have children and its enough to me." and I say "this is great." and he say "lets we now land.".

When we land it was a night, Snowfire come and say "I like this place." and I say "good, where are the others?" and she say "the others sleep only I'm still awake." and my brother say "alright, I go to my family." and I say to him "good, see ya on the morning." and she say " we are alone again." and I say "yes." and she say "when we come you didn't want to see him and now you forgive him, and now you like him again?" and I say "yes, because when come I still was hate him but he finally tell me the reason to do it." and she say "what was the reason?" and I say "to make me stronger." and I say "lets we go to sleep now I'm tired." and she say "I'm tired too lets we go." and we go in the cave and I hug her.

When I wake up the others was already awake , and I go to them Snowfire again was playing with the kids and my brother was with his mate so I go to Snowfire and I say to her "wanna we go now?" and she say to the children "alright children we will go." and she say to me "lets we go." and I say "wait I will go to my brother." and I go to him, and I say to him "alright brother I will go" and he say "did you will come again?" and I say "probably yes." and he say "alright, bye brother." and I say "bye, brother." and I return to Snowfire, and I say to her "alright lets we go now." and she say "lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived on Berk, I say "finally back at home." and she say "wanna we go and get lunch?" and I say "yes, lets we go.", when we go to the feeding station I get two barrels with fish and I give the one to her and I say "so what we will do?" and she say "I don't know, do you have any ideas?" and I say "no I don't have, lets we go to the cave" and she say "lets we go.", when we arrived she say "I'm tired I will sleep a bit." and I say "alright, I will sunbathing.", after a hour one dragon come and say "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER!" and I say "leave us alone." and he say "NO, YOU STEAL HER FROM ME!" and I say "I didn't steal her from you she alone chose to be with me." and he say "I DON'T CARE I WILL COME AGAIN TOMORROW AND IF I SAW YOU WITH HER I WILL KILL YOU!" and I say "I'm not scared from you." and he say "YOU ARE FUNNY!" and he go away, and I go to Snowfire but she was asleep so I go to the village, and I meet Cloudjumper and he say "hey Toothless, where you was?" and I say "was with Snowfire." and I say "did I missed something when I didn't was here?" and he say "no you didn't miss anything." and I say "alright, I will go to Hiccup." but at all didn't was with him from really long time, when I arrived to his house and he say "hey bud, where you was, you was missing me." and I smiled to him, and he say "wanna we fly together like before?" and I again smiled to him and we take off.

We didn't fly from really long time this was missing me a bit, he again was with his flight suit so I didn't worry about him, and he say "lets we make a free falling." and we go on the my maximum height and he jump from me, and we start to falling, it was cool.

After a few hours we returned and it was a night, it was cool to we fly again together but we can't do it everyday like a before but a lot of things has changed I become the alpha on this island and I found her, and I return to the cave, she still was asleep so I land near her and I too fell asleep.

 **I bet you guys liked this chapter, and see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter [10] [EDITED]**

[ **Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up he still was asleep, so I go to him and I wake him up, and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you?" and he say "I'm fine too." and I say "wanna we do something?" and he say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "you wanna to we do the your daily tasks?" and he say "alright, lets we go.", when we arrived to the harbor he say "we will start with the fishing." and I say "how we will catch it?" and he say "just catch it with your mouth." and we start to catch fish, when we catch enough fish we land and I say "what's next?" and he say "now we will listen the complaints, its the boring part." and I say "lets we listen them." and he say "alright, lets we go.".

After two hours we finally we done, and I say "what's next" and he say "nothing, the other is for Cloudjumper" and I say "so what we will do now?" and he say "wanna we sunbathing?" and I say "alright, but where?" and he say "on the beach." and we go to the beach, and we start to sunbathing.

After a hour he say "wanna we to return in cave?" and I say "alright, lets we go." and we start to walk, but before we enter someone land behind us and say "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER!" it was the dragon who ruined my old life, and Toothless say "I never will left her!" and the dragon say "ALRIGHT THEN I WILL KILL YOU." and he attacked us, Toothless go to fight with him, but I was scared to fight with him, but Toothless start to lose and I go to help on him, and the another dragon say "ENOUGH, ITS TIME TO YOU TWO TO DIE!" and he shoot Toothless and he fall in the forest, so I go to check is he is still alive but when I found him, he was laying on the ground and I say to him "stand up!" and I say "please you stand up!" but he didn't respond so I pushed him but he didn't move and I told myself 'he is dead, this dragon again ruined my life' and I go back to fight with the another dragon, and I say "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AGAIN, PREPARE TO DIE!" and the dragon started to laugh and say "IF YOU DONT REMEMBER ONLY YOUR SAVED YOUR LIFE!" and I shoot him, and he say "YOU ARE DEAD!" and he shoot me, and I fall on the ground and he sit on me, he was really heavy I was cant to breath, and I say "go away from me!" and he say "I NOWHERE WILL GO UNTIL YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" and he prepared to shoot and I told my self 'I'm dead, and I nothing can to do' and the dragon say "ANY LAST WORDS?" I didn't have enough air to I answer so I just shook my head and he say "ALRIGHT, ITS YOUR TURN!" but a second before he kill me, Toothless pushed him from me and Toothless come to me and say "are you okay?" but I didn't have enough air to talk so I again shook my head and the another dragon say "YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?" and Toothless say "YES I'M, BUT NOW YOU ARE DEAD!" and he start to bite him for his neck and he killed him, the dragon who ruined my old life and almost to ruin my new life finally is dead, thanks to him, he saved my life two times and he risk his own life for me I don't think someone else will do it for me, he come and say "are you okay?" and I say "yes I'm, thank you for saving my life!" and he say "thanks but I already told you, I never will let someone to hurt you." and he say "so what you wanna we do?" and I say "I don't know, wanna we return in the cave?" and he say "alright, let's we go in the cave.".

When we enter in the cave, he go lake and jump in it, because he was injured and he was bleeding, when he leave the lake he come and say "so what you wanna we do?" and I say "I don't know, what you wanna we do?" and he rolled me and he jumped on me and I screamed "hey!" he didn't was heavy then I expected, and I say "let me go." and he say "why you didn't do anything when the another dragon do this?" and I say "because he was really heavy and I was cant to breath." and he say "why you didn't try to push out him?" and I say "because I was cant to move." and he say "alright, but next time I want to you try the best of you." and I say "alright, I will try." and he jumped out from me and he say "oh, and why you was waiting on the ground when he attacked us?" and I say "because I was think you will beat him alone." and he say "whatever, I want you next to me the time." and I say "alright, we will be together next time." and he smiled and he say "wanna we sunbathing on the rocks?" and I say "alright lest we go."

After a few hours I feel hungry and I say to him "are you hungry?" and he say "yes, a bit, are you are hungry?" and I say "yes I'm hungry." and he say "alright lets we get something what to eat.", when we go to the village the feeding station was empty and he say "probably we will need to catch the fish." and I say "alright, but why you want to eat only fish, I mean we can to eat and another animals like the yaks, sheeps, chickens and more?" he look at me and say "we eat only the fish because the humans use this animals for meat, eggs and milk and because this they allow us to eat only fish." and I say "oh, alright lets go to catch fish then.", when we arrived to the beach he say "you wait here I will catch fish for you." and I say "alright." and he go to catch the fish, so I started to watch him, when he come, he give me the fish and say "this is for you." and I eat the fish and I say "wanna we go back to the cave?" and he say "yes, lets we go.", and we return in the cave, when we enter he lay on the ground and say "I will sleep a bit, you can do whatever you want." and I say "but its early." and he say "I know but this was long day for me." and I say "alright." and he fall asleep I started to watch him, next a few minutes I become bored and I too fell asleep.

 **I know maybe some of you dint will like the end but I didn't have any ideas for the end :I didn't complete the fighting scene because I didn't want to it become a weird or strange for someone so if you want to know what is the end on the fighting scene you need to PM me and I don't know when I will upload the next chapter because I don't have ideas for it[ if you have any idea PM me I will use it].**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter [11] [EDITED]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave so I go to search for her, when I found she was on the beach with the gray dragon from the cave, I felt used and fury, but I go and I hide in the forest and I started to spy them because I was interested for what they are talking.

she say "I'm really happy to see you again."  
the gray dragon say "I'm more happy to I know you are alive."  
she say "so how you are you now?"  
the gray dragon say "I'm fine, I wanted to ask you, did you want to it be like before?"  
she say "yes I want but I cant to come with you."  
the gray dragon say "but why you cant to come with me, I mean what holds you on this island?"  
she say "I cant to come just a lot of things changed."  
the gray dragon say "b-but did you don't love me now?"  
she say "I still love you, and now I love you stronger when I know than you alive."  
the gray dragon say "so then why you don't want to it be like before."  
she say "I really want to it be like before but I cant."

I become really angry and I go to them, when I go to them I try to hide my emotions, and she say "hello Toothless how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and the gray dragon say "who is he?" and she say "oh, nobody." and I felt really angry and I say "NOBODY IS THIS THE WAY HOW YOU CALL ON THE DRAGON WHO LOVES YOU AND SAVED YOUR LIFE?" and she say "sorry I didn't want to say this." and the gray dragon say "alright, I have to go, bye Snowfire." and he fly away, and I say "why you did this to me?" and she say "I didn't want to say this, sorry me." and I ran from her, and she started to run behind me and I say "leave me alone." and she say "no, I didn't want to hurt you please stop to run." and I say "leave me alone!" and she say "please stop to run." and I stopped run and I say "what you want?" and she say "don't be angry to me, I'm sorry I didn't want to say this, don't hate me." and I say "I don't hate you, just you hurt me a lot when you say 'nobody'" and she say "sorry me I didn't want to hurt you, forgive me." and I say "I forgive you because I see you sorry about this but who was he?" and she say "thanks, he is my brother." and I say "no he is not, you alone say he is was killed." and she say "trust me he is my brother, I too was surprised when I understand this." and I say "but he is gray and you are black, I mean if he is your brother its supposed and you to be gray." and she say "he didn't was born at this way he become a gray." and I say "alright, about what you was talking with him?" and she say "he wanted to I be again with him like before but I cant leave you." and I say "alright, but did he didn't missing you?" and she say "yes, he was missing me." and I say "alright, what you wanna we do?" and she say "I'm hungry can you catch me some fish?" and I say "alright I will catch fish for you fish."

Until I was catching fish for her, I started to think about her 'today I almost to ruin everything between us, but the way how she called me "nobody" make me really angry but whatever I love her so much', when I catch enough fish for her I returned to her and I say "there is your fish." and she say "thank you but where is your fish?" and I say "I'm not hungry now." and she eat her fish and she say "I know I already say it but I will say it again, I love you so much, and I want to be forever with you!" and I hug her and I say "I too love you so much." and she say "thank you for everything what you did for me." and I smiled to her and I say "so what you want to we do now?" and she say "I don't know did you have any ideas?" and I say "you wanna to we sunbathing?" and she say "lets we go then.", and we go to the beach and we started to sunbathing.

After two hours it started to rain and I say "lets we go in the cave." but she didn't answer so I go to check her and I pusher her with my nose, but she didn't wake up, so I say "wake up!", but she didn't wake up so I say again "wake up, its raining." but she didn't wake up, so I try another way, I go closer to her ears and I screamed "WAKE UP!" and she scream "WHY YOU DID THIS!" and I say "because you was asleep." and she say "oh sorry, I fall asleep every time when I warm." and I say "lets we go in the cave, its raining." and she say "yes, lets we go in the cave.", when we enter in the cave I say "why when I ask you 'what you want to we do' you say 'I don't know'?" and she say "because I don't know what you want to do." and I say "so what you will do now?" and she say "what you will do." and I say "I will sleep because I'm tired from this sunbathing, and for this I ask you what you will do when I sleep." and she "I too will sleep." and I say "alright."

When I wake up she didn't was here, so I go to find her, I searched everywhere on the island but she didn't was here, but I didn't worry and I return in the cave, after two hours I start to worry for her, I was feeling like something terrible will happened with her.

 **This chapter is by idea on ZackMclister, I bet you guys enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter [12] [EDITED]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up I go to wake up Toothless but I realized I was in another cave, in my old home but how I came here, I go outside, when I leave from the cave I saw my brother and he too saw me and he say "hello, you are awake." and I say "how I come here?" and he say "I have brought you, because you was asleep." and I say "alright, but why you didn't wake up me?" and he say "whatever, why you didn't wanted to came with me?" and I say "I wanted to come but I just cant now." and he say "why you cant come, because him?" and I say "no, I just cant." and he say "if its not because him then why you cant come?" and I say "yes, its because him." and he say "but why, he is not for you, I bet he only uses you, and I bet he don't love you, and I bet he lied you for everything." and I say "no, he love me so much and he never lied me!" and he say "you trust on him too much, I saw how he was talking to you." and I say "I know but this was because I accidently say 'nobody' to him." and he say "this is not reason to he talk at this way if he love you!" and I say "its because he didn't know than you are my brother and he was thinking I'm with someone else, and yes he love me." and he say "whatever, you need to stop trust too much on everyone who you meet." and I say "I don't trust on everyone who I meet!" and he say "and how you meet him, and how you start to love him?" and I say.

"you remember the dragon who killed our parents?, he found me again and he attacked me, but he didn't killed me, I mean he leave me almost dead, everywhere near me was have a blood, and I was felling like I will die and after few hours he come."

and he break me, and he say "and from where you know they are not friends?"

and I say "leave me to tell you all and you will understand."

and he say "alright."

and I complete "when he come he pushed me with his nose and I jumped on his back and he say 'you need help you are injured!' but I didn't want go to with him, but he brought me to his island and he heal me but at the start I didn't want to be with him because he is good and I didn't want to he be killed because me so I ran away from him, but the found me and I say to him 'it don't will be good for you to be with him, I bet you will found someone with who you will be in safe.' and he promised me that he will protect me from everything what want to hurt me, and I slowly started to love him and before a day he saved my life he killed the dragon who killed our family."

And he say "whatever, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, you?" and he say "I'm good." and I say "so what you do everyday when I didn't was here?" and he say "nothing at all, before you come back I was in the cave and I was waiting to you come back but at one moment I forgot how you look." and I say "but why you didn't found someone who to you love?" and he say "I tried but everyone was rejecting me because my skin color and this scars and I returned in this cave." and I say "but did you don't have friends." and he say "whatever I care only for my little sister, when you come back and you tell me at what island you live I started to search for you and yesterday I finally found you." I didn't know what to say, and he say "so did you don't want to go back to your island?" and I say "yes I want but if you want you can come later." and he say "alright, bye sister." and I say "bye brother."

I'm flying from a two hours and I still didn't found the island, I land on one small island and I tried to remember where was the island, but there was have another human village, I didn't was scared from the humans so I go closer to this village but one of them saw me and he scream "ANOTHER DRAGON RAID!" and they catch me and they tied me to a wall, and I didn't can to move only my head, and one of them come and say "this mean there is and another Night Fury, we will train him to kill, and we will attack Berk." they want to attack the island on what I live, I need to told Toothless, and one of them say "from where you know its 'he' its can to be and 'she'?" and the another human say "I don't know why you don't go to check!" and the another human say "you are right sir I'm sorry." and the human say "whatever we don't have a lot of time so we will need to learn him to fight and to kill." and they send me to a place on what they was calling 'The Arena' I didn't want to fight with another dragons so I tried to escape, but the rope was from so much strong and I failed and one of them say "hey leader, with what you want to he fight?" and the leader say "I want to he fight with monstrous nightmare." and they dropped a monstrous nightmare in the arena and they all started to scream "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" but I didn't want to fight so I used him to light the ropes, when they burned I escaped from this arena, and they started to shot me with bows, and I ran from this island and they started to follow me with a ships, after a hour I finally found Berk, and I started to scream "TOOTHLESS, TOOTHLESS, TOOTHLESS!" but he didn't come so I land and I started to search for him, and I finally found him, and I go to him and I say "TOOTHLESS!" and he say "where you was I was worrying for you?" and I say "THIS I-ISLAND W-WILL BE A-ATTACKED!" and he say "calm down, what happened?" and I say "this island will be attacked from another humans." and he say "from where you know this?" and I say "I was on their island and one of them saw me and they tied me to a wall, and they too have dragons." and he say "this is not good, whatever where you was, I was worrying for you?" and I say "I was with my brother." and he say "good but why you didn't say you want to be with him?" and I say "I didn't go alone, I mean I wake up in his cave." and he say "good, but now we will need to defend the island, wait here I will tell on the others.", when he come back he say "alright, what was their ships, I mean big or small?" and I say "big." and he say "this is not good.".

When the ships come they started to shot us, and they ruined the village, and he say "run, they are too much strong." and I say "no I will stay with you." and he say "no, I don't want to they hurt you please run." and I say "why we cant to have a one normal day in what nothing to happen?" and he say "I too want but now you need to run from here!" and he say "now run, please you!" and I say "no I will stay with you." and he say "no please you, run from here I will found you later." and I say "I will go but promise me to come back." and he say "I promise you, now go." and I left him, he promised me to he come back, I hope he will found me.

 **the next chapter will be in new book or in this I still think, so see ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter [13] [EDITED]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When the war finished, this was bloody war but we won, almost everyone dragon was injured but I alright, so I was need to check everyone, when I done I go to Hiccup, and he say "BUD, where you was this all time you was missing me so much?" I wanted to tell on him but, I cant because I'm not human and I cant to talk at the way how he talk, and he say "wait me here I have to check the a few things and I will come back.", when he come back, he say "alright, we have to do few things, to you help on us to we rebuild the houses and to we build new watchtowers?"

After a few weeks we are almost done with the watchtowers but everyone is heathy now and everyone is working to we can rebuild the village, I'm lonely without her, she is missing me so much but I now I cant to search for her because I now have work here, but I will search for her when I'm free again, but there are a lot of problems between the dragons, any of them don't want to work but its a normal we work hard from a few weeks but we don't need to stop, after a week we done with the new watchtowers and we focused on the houses, to now we have rebuild a two houses and we repair a four houses but there is still so much work what we need to done.

After a four weeks we rebuild and repair the houses, but we cut the biggest part from the forest, but I'm finally free, and I now can to search for Snowfire, so I first go to her brother.

When I arrived, he say "hello, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine you?" and he say "I'm too fine, how is my sister?" and I say "yes, about this, the island on what we are living was attacked." and he say "is she okay?" and I say "I'm sorry but I don't know I tell on her to run to don't be wounded and because this I come here." and he say "can I come with you to we search for her" and I say "yes, why you ask me, I mean of course you can to come everyone's help is welcome now." and he say "so where we will go to search for her?" and I say "I was think to we go now to my brother, and to we check at him." and he say "you have brother?" and I say "yes I have, we have to go now."

When we arrived to my old home, there didn't have nobody, and her brother say "why we come here there is nobody here?" and I say "he live here with his family, lets we wait here.", after a hour they come, and my brother say "hello, you are back, and who is he?" and I say "my island was attacked, have you seen Snowfire?" and he say "sorry I haven't seen her." and I say "can you come with us?" and he say "yes, I want to spend more time with you, but you didn't say who is he." and I say "oh, sorry, he is the brother of Snowfire." and he say "alright, but I have to told my family." and her brother say "we will be here." and my brother say "alright, I will come back after a few minutes." and her brother say "did you have idea where to we search for her?" and I say "no, I don't know we will search on every island what we saw..." and I say "why you ask, did you have any ideas?" and he smiled and he say "there was have one place on what we was playing everyday as a kids." and I say "great, we will start from there.", after a ten minutes my brother come and say "lets we found her, so from where we will start." and her brother say "there was have one place on what we was playing everyday as a kids." and my brother say "alright, lets we go on this place then." and we take off

When we arrived her brother say "I was think she will be here, sorry..." and my brother say "don't be shy." and her brother say "I-I'm not shy." and I say "whatever, so where we will search?" and my brother say "lets we go on your island, probably she has returned?" and I "hmm, lets we check."

When we arrived, we stared to search but we didn't found her, and my brother say "so where we will search now?" and I say "we didn't found her so we will need to search on everyone island what we saw..." and her brother say "is the best plan what you think?" and I say "did you have better?" and her brother say "no but this gonna cost so much time, and the chance to we found her is small" and I say "I know but we don't have another choice."

We are flying from a few hours now, and we checked a few island but they was empty, after a hour we saw a island but it was empty, and I say "we will stay here for the night." and her brother say "why you want to we stop, we have to search for her!" and my brother say "because its night and we have to break for a bit." and her brother say "but why I'm not tired?" and my brother say "we are not tired too, but we cant to see really far away when its night, did you don't know this?" and her brother say "no I didn't knew this." and I say "alright, lets we go to sleep, we will search for her tomorrow." and they came.

 **The next chapter will be in new book so see ya in the new book. :)**


End file.
